


Wanna Play, iidiiot?

by thiccbxtch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gaming, Idiots in Love, M/M, Slight OOC, not the brainrot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccbxtch/pseuds/thiccbxtch
Summary: Eridan is tired of not getting enough attention from his matesprite so he decides to join him in whatever the hell he's doing, and that happens to be video games.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor
Kudos: 26





	Wanna Play, iidiiot?

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say ty guys for the love on my last oneshot ! I'm glad that I can share the things that make me happy with others :)! Without further ado, pls enjoy <3!

Eridan sighs. One of those loud obvious sighs that means he wants attention but is too stubborn to ask for it. Howw long has it been since you had a nice date wwith your matesprite? The thought bounces around in his head while he tilts his head towards the troll on their mind.  
This troll, Sollux Captor to be precise, is working. Or would be working if it wasn’t for his incessantly needy partner pleading from the couch behind him. Sollux rests his head in his hands, wiping his brow and pressing on his temples to relieve the littlest bit of pain from his never-ending headache.  
“What ii2 iit now, babe?” He puts a pause on his work and swivels around to face the violet-blooded troll. He’s not getting anything done anyways so he figures he might as well indulge his partner.  
Eridan shoots up from his languid position on the couch, “Wwell, I wwas thinkin,”  
“Thiinkiing about 2omethiing dumb probably,” Sollux smirks, walking over and kissing his partners forehead. He settles in next to the shorter troll and lets them curl into his warm body.  
“T’s not dumb!” Eridan pouts, “S’just that I wwant to spend more time wwith you and you’re alwways wworkin or playin your dumb games. Makes me feel left out.”  
Sollux combs his fingers through Eridan’s soft hair, stopping occasionally to rub on one of his curved horns.  
“Aw babe, iif you were jealou2 you could have ju2t 2aiid,” He pauses his intimacy to ruffle his partners hair. Eridans hands shoot up to try and stop him but he’s too late.  
“Oh fuck off Sol. As if I’m jealous of a computer for spendin more time wwith my boyfriend than I do,” He sinks further into his matesprites arms, muttering something too quiet for the other troll to hear.  
“What wa2 that la2t biit?” Sollux picks up one of the gaming controllers from the couch beside him and turns on the corresponding console.  
“I just miss you is all.. for fucks sake Sol! You’re goin to play right noww? Wwhat stupid game requires more attention than your owwn matesprite?”  
“What thii2? Oh iit2 just Troll2 Earthbound 3! I actually thiink you’d really liike it, ED! It2 about the2e troll2 that get tran2ported iinto another relm where magiic and…”  
Eridan starts to drift off. His thoughts wander elsewhere as Sollux continues his explanation. Suddenly, the game flares to life and Eridan is immediately drawn in. The bright illustrations on screen illuminate the otherwise dark room. Characters dance in and out of frame all in intricate and beautiful armor. Knights, fairys, and elves alike fight in an almost choreographed manner. Flashes of spells and swipes of medieval weapons all work in harmony to take down the huge beast in front of the party.  
Eridan is, well, entranced to say the least. His eyes focus on the magic-casters of the party, the wizard particularly catching his eye. He’s always been fascinated by magic, even if he hid his love for it as of recently.  
He watches as the wizard casts off spell after spell, all of which had differing effects and damages. He chants incarnations and throws potions at the beast, never once stopping to overthink his decisions. Eridan quietly wishes he could be that wizard: hopeful, strong, and precise. The avatar seems to be everything he wanted to be when he was a grub. Eridans eyes seem to sparkle just looking at the wizard, at everything he could be.  
“.. and that2 about the ba2iic2! 2o ED, wanna play wiith me?” He absently waves a spare controller in front of his partners face, snapping him out of his trance.  
“That is about the stupidest game I’vve heard about in swweeps.”  
Sollux’s face falls, his bicolored eyes finding the floor, “2o you don’t want to play wiith me?”  
“Course I do, dumbass.” He snatches the controller out of his boyfriends hand, “Noww turn the game on before I change my mind,” Eridan lets himself show his excitement to play with his stupid gamer boyfriend. He mulls over that thought in his head. His boyfriend. His.  
“Oh!” Sollux beams and leans even more into the other, “Well then what are we waiiting for? Let2 go!!”  
The two trolls customize their characters while laying in each others arms.  
Sollux looks down at the shorter troll, bringing their lips together for a quick kiss. “Flu2hed for you, ED.”  
Eridan giggles, “Flushed for you too, honeybee.”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me the other day on call with my friend and I just could not let it go unwritten! I hope you guys like this one! I'm thinking of writing a slightly longer fic about how I imagine their relationship starting. Idk tho! Depends on if inspiration strikes me or not.  
> Thank you for reading :) !!  
> \- Erid


End file.
